Hope: L'espoir que tout le monde attendait
by XxKlarolinexDelenaxX
Summary: Quand Stefan décide de rejoindre Rebekah à Paris, il ne se doute pas que celle-ci a la garde du bébé de Klaus. Ils décident alors de rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Mais, lors de la mort de Damon, Stefan doit retourner à Mystic-Falls pour trouver un moyen de le ramener. Stefan, Rebekah et Hope se retrouvent alors à MF, où il changeront à tout jamais la vie de Caroline et Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Pdv Rebekah

Je venais de faire dormir Hope et regardai l'heure: 21h30. Stefan m'avait dit qu'il en avait pour quelques minutes, il y a une heure et demie... Il devait aller chercher les poches de sang pour nous et Hope... Que faisait-il? Cela faisait deux ans que l'on était ensemble. Il s'était présenté, un soir, devant la porte de ma villa aux Champ Elysée. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer et qu'il ne le cessera jamais. Mais, qu'elle était la surprise, lorsque je l'avais laissé pénétrer ma maison pour découvrir Hope, dans son parc. Il m'avait dit " Comment c'est possible? ". Lui faisant confiance, je lui avais raconté que doutant de la sécurité de sa fille, Klaus me l'avait confiée. Avec un peu de mal au début, il avait ensuite accepté la situation. Je montrai régulièrement des photos d'Hayley et Klaus à Hope et lui parlais d'eux. Même si elle était encore un bébé, je savais qu'elle comprenait.

Je saisis mon portable m'apprêtant à appeler Stefan quand il arriva. Je m'approchai de lui souriante, mais m'arrêta en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

" Stefan? " M'inquiétai-je tout en m'approchant de lui. " Stefan, qu'y a t-il? Stefan, dis-moi! ".

Il leva les yeux vers moi, et je pus voir toute la tristesse qu'ils traduisaient.

" C'est Damon... Il est mort... Je... Il est mort! " S'exclama t-il désemparé.

" Oh mon Dieu... Comment? " Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

" L'autre côté s'est désintégré complètement et... Ils ont réussis à faire revenir Alaric, Enzo et Tyler mais... Damon et Bonnie sont resté coincé dans l'Autre Côté... "

" Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée... " Dis-je en l'enlaçant de toute mes force.

Après quelques minutes dans mes bras, il se détacha de mon étreinte.

" Il faut qu'on aille à Mystic Falls! Il faut qu'on aille le ramener! " S'exclama t-il.

" Quoi? Non! C'est trop dangereux pour Hope! Je t'ai expliqué que tout le monde pense que Hope est morte! Personne ne doit savoir! "

" Rebekah! Il s'agit de mon frère! Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber! " Rétorqua t-il tristement.

" Mais, Steffy... Il est déjà tombé... Tu ne peux rien y faire... "

" Très bien... Reste avec Hope! Moi je vais ramener mon frère! Tu feras des bisous à Hope de ma part... " Fit en commençant à monter à l'étage.

" Stefan! Je ne te laisserai pas y aller tout seul! Je t'aime et ma place est avec toi! Monte faire nos valises et moi je fais celle de Hope... " Capitulai-je finalement.

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage en coupe avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

" Merci, ma chérie... Je te promet que je ne laisserai rien vous arriver. Ni à toi, ni à Hope! "

Je lui souris et il m'agrippa par les hanches avant de m'embrasser plus langoureusement. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu ses aptitude physiques...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Pdv Caroline

Je venais de sortir de chez moi et tentai une énième fois de joindre Elena.

" **Bonjours, vous êtes bien sur ma messagerie. Laissez-moi un message et je tenterai de vous rappeler**! "

Je soupirai et pris ma voiture afin d'aller vérifier si Elena allait bien. Depuis la mort de Damon, elle sombrait. Elle ne voulait plus se nourrir alors nous allions à tour de rôle, nous assurer de son état. La présence d'Alaric l'avait un peu soulagée mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait face à la disparition de Damon était bien trop profonde. Je me souviens avoir ressenti cette peine aussi. La perte de l'homme qu'on aime... Certes, ce n'était pas la même douleur mais elle était aussi présente.

**Je m'étais rendue compte de mes sentiments envers Stefan. Il avait toujours été là pour moi et inversement. Je l'aimais réellement. J'avais donc pris mon courage à deux mains, et m'étais décidée à tout lui avouer. Je me garai alors devant la pension des Salvatore et la boule présente dans mon ventre se renforça. J'inspirai alors profondément et me décidai à sortir de la voiture. Je marchai lentement mais surement jusqu'à leur porte et m'apprêtais à sonner lorsque j'entendis des voix juste derrière la porte.**

**" ****_Ne t'attends pas à des larmes de ma part petit frère._**** " Ironisa la voix forte de Damon.**

**" ****_Je sais que tu te laisseras submerger la secondes même où je sortirai, grand frère_**** " Fit la magnifique voix de Stefan.**

**Il y eut un moment de silence et un léger bruit. Il s'enlaçait surement... Bizarre.**

**" ****_Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur._**** " Fit Damon avant de s'éclipser au premier étage.**

**Stefan ouvrit alors la porte.**

**" Care'! " S'exclama t-il heureux.**

**" Salut " Souris-je alors que mon stress ne partait pas.**

**" Ca tombe bien, je comptais venir te voir! " Sourit-il.**

**Il comptait venir me voir? C'est pour ça que Damon lui avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait que son bonheur? Il allait enfin m'avouer ses sentiments?**

**" Vraiment? " Souris-je. Pourquoi cette boule au fond de mon ventre de disparaissait pas? " J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire! "**

**" Tu as des soucis? " S'enquit-il, visiblement inquiet.**

**" Non! Non, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas! Ce n'est pas un soucis! " Le rassurai-je, en posant ma main sur son bras.**

**" Je t'écoute alors... " Fit-il soulagé, mais curieux de savoir ce que j'avais à lui dire.**

**" Je... Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que ton amitié est importante pour moi et que je ne veux pas la gâcher! Alors voilà... Je t'aime! Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Stefan Salvatore! Je sais... Ce n'était pas prématuré mais je le suis! Je... "**

**" Caroline... " Me coupa t-il. " Je... Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir t'arrêter... Je ne partage pas tes sentiments et... Tu es comme ma sœur et je suis sincèrement désolé... Si je venais te voir c'était pour te proposer de m'accompagner... "**

**" T'accompagner? " Répétai-je, incrédule.**

**Mon regard se baissa sur la valise qu'il tenait de sa main droite. Comment avais-je pu la rater? Il m'envoya un regard désolé et essuya quelques larmes qui s'était nichées sur mes joues.**

**" Mais maintenant... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... " Finit-il.**

**" Non Stefan... Pourquoi? Je... "**

**" Ce n'est pas un adieu... Je te promet de revenir! Mais tu ne pourras supporter de me voir traverser le globe pour rejoindre une femme... " M'avoua t-il.**

**" Une femme? Tu es amoureux? " Réalisai-je.**

**" Désolé Care... A bientôt " Finit-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de s'éclipser.**

Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis. Et cette boule au fond de mon ventre n'avait jamais disparue. A la vue de la pension Salvatore, je quittai toutes mes pensées pour me concentrer sur Elena. J'entrai dans la pension et toquai dans la chambre de Damon. Elena y dormait tout le temps. Je dirais même qu'elle y vivait tout le temps. Elle ne répondit pas, mais j'entendais les sanglots étouffés par un coussin. J'entrai dans la chambre et la découvris allongée, vêtue d'une chemise noire de Damon.

" Lena... Tiens une poche de sang." Fis-je en lui tendant une poche.

" Je n'ai pas faim... "

" Elena! "

Elle capitula et prit la poche de sang.

" Il va revenir! Il m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider à ramener Damon! Il est en route! " Dit Elena en s'asseyant.

" Qui, Elena? " M'enquis, un peu perdue.

" Stefan! Il va revenir avec sa femme! " Sourit Elena.

" Quoi? "

Stefan allait revenir... Et avec sa femme en plus... Je ne savais pas comment le prendre... Cela faisait maintenant pratiquement deux ans. Comment nos retrouvailles allaient de dérouler? Allait-il agir différemment? Je n'espérais pas.

" J'ai été obligée de lui dire... Désolée Caroline... Je sais que la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus... " Tenta de s'excuser Elena.

" Ne t'inquiète pas 'Lena... " La rassurai-je, prenant place à ses côtés sur le lit de Damon." C'est normal, c'est son frère... "

Elle acquiesça en essuyant quelques larmes.

" C'est tellement dur... Quand j'ai cru que Stefan était mort, j'ai tout fais pour garder la tête hors de l'eau mais sans Damon, je me noie... Il était mon oxygène! Mon tout! Et quand on allait enfin commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble, il a fallut qu'on me le prenne! " Dit Elena, se confiant pour la première fois. " Je... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir... " Finit-elle, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

" Elena, ne dis pas ça... Jeremy, Alaric et moi sommes là pour toi! On ne te laissera jamais! " Dis-je en l'enlaçant. " On ne le laissera jamais non plus! On te le ramènera Elena! "

" Merci! Merci pour tout! Merci d'être là pour moi, de me supporter, de me nourrir... Je dois être une vraie plaie! " Dit-elle.

" Mais non! Cela fait trois longue années que tu t'occupes de nous tous! Tu as supporté la mort de tes parents, de Jenna, d'Alaric, de John, d'Isobel, de Jeremy, de Bonnie... Et même si certains d'entre eux sont revenus à la vie, tu as du te battre pour eux, et pour faire ton deuil! Et pour cela, nous te devons tout! "

" Je t'aime tellement! " Fit Elena en resserrant son étreinte.

Nous fîmes interrompues par Alaric.

" Hey les filles... Un câlin et on ne m'appelle pas? " Sourit Alaric en nous enlaçant toutes les deux.

Jeremy passa devant la porte avec Matt.

" Un câlin collectif? " Firent-ils en y prenant part.

Nous rigolâmes tous franchement. Même si le rire d'Elena n'était pas comme avant, il y en avait un.

" C'est pas que je veux interrompre ce moment mais si je suis là, c'est parce que l'avion de Stefan vient d'atterrir! " s!apprit Alaric. " Il va falloir que quelqu'un aille le chercher... "

" J'y vais! " S'exclama Matt voyant que personne ne prenait la parole.

Je soupirai de soulagement et me levai. Elena en fit de même.

" Je vais aller me laver, et m'habiller convenablement! " Dit Elena. " Il faut que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et que je commence à chercher un moyen de ramener Damon! "

Elle nous laissa, et Matt partit en direction de l'aéroport. Je descendis également, et commença à préparer du guacamole ( **NDA: Oui je sais, c'est un plat qui revient dans toute mes fics! Mais que voulez vous? Les légumes sont bon pour la santé...**) J'essayai tant bien que mal de réussir le plat que Stefan m'avait appris a faire. Au bout d'une heure, le plat était prêt. Je le déposai alors sur le plan de travail quand j'entendis des gens arriver. Surement Matt, Stefan et la compagne de Stefan. Je pris mon courage à deux main et me rendis au salon ou je tombai sur Matt, Stefan et... Rebekah?!

" Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là? " M'étonnai-je.

" C'est la femme de Stefan. " Rétorqua froidement Matt.

Je me tournai vers Stefan et l'enlaçai. Il m'avait manquer.

" Alors... Toi et Rebekah, hein? " Dis-je, légèrement énervée par son choix.

" Oui... On est marié maintenant. "

" Ah mais parce que tu la crois fidèle? " Rétorquai-je.

Rebekah allait répondre mais son téléphone sonna. Elle y jeta un œil et se tourna vers Stefan.

" Klaus... " Soupira t-elle.

" Merde! " S'inquiéta Stefan.

Rebekah inspira et décrocha son portable.

" Hey Nik! Comment ça va? " Fit-elle

" **Rebekah... Que fais tu là-bas?** "

Sa voix... Cela faisait si longtemps et pourtant je la reconnaitrai même après mille ans sans l'avoir entendue.

" Comment tu... Tu m'as fait suivre?! Tu as envoyé tes hybrides me surveiller?! " S'énerva Rebekah.

Comme si c'était ne surprise! Klaus enverrait des hybrides la surveiller jusqu'aux toilettes s'il pouvait.

"** Ne changes pas de sujet! Pourquoi tu y es allé?! J'ai déjà accepté que tu mettes Stefan dans la confidence ne vas pas croire que tu peux mettre tout Mystic-Falls au courant! Je t'ai confié mon bien le plus précieux sur cette terre alors...** "

" Nik, rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit! Tu m'as dit ne faire plus confiance à personne d'autre pour sa sécurité! Alors fais-moi confiance! Que veux tu qu'il lui arrive? "

" **Les différentes faction feraient tout pour me blesser! Que ce soit les humains, les loups ou les sorcières**! "

" De quoi parle t-il? " M'interrogeai-je sans me rendre compte à haute voix.

" **Caroline**? " Fit-il visiblement troublé, au bout de la ligne de téléphone.

Je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas me lancer dans une discussion avec lui. Il n'insista pas et continua sa discussion avec sa sœur.*

" **Où est-elle?** "

" Elle dort... " Répondit-elle, calmée. " Stefan, va la prendre. " Dit-elle à l'intention de son... Mari.

" **Bon je dois y aller. Hayley a besoin de moi!** "

" Hayley? " Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

" Au revoir Rebekah... Au revoir Caroline. " Finit-il avant de raccrocher.

Stefan embrassa Rebekah sur la tempe avant de se diriger vers la voiture de Matt.

" Je te préviens... " Commença Matt, " Tu vas être choquée... "

Je me tournai vers lui, incrédule. De quoi parlait-il?

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Matt? " Lui demandai-je.

Il détourna le regard vers la porte d'entrée, où je vis Stefan... Stefan tenant une petite fille dans ses bras.

" Oh mon Dieu! " Lâchai-je.


	3. Chapter 3

**LucyAvengersFan: Merci beaucoup j'adore les reviex bien remplies! C'est sur qu'Elena est dénigrée dans bien des fictions et c'est un personnage que je ne deteste pas. Le seul truc sur lequel je lui en veut est le fait qu'elle a eu la " merveilleuse" idée de tuer Kol et par la même occasion des millier de vampires uniquement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas sa condition de vampire... Après j'adore voir évoluer sa relation avec Damon et je trouve qu'elle se lâche avec lui et montre une belle facette de sa personnalité à ses côté... Bon, mon côté Delena ressort mais voilà quoi... Merci en tout cas!**

** Odessa: J'adore les reviews comme ça! Et Caroline en mode jalouse est vraiment intéressant à écrire pour moi et j'adore la voir comme ça! Après c'est sur que dans mon pseudo ya pas marqué Steroline...**

** Lea Michaelson: Elle est là! Et merci pour la review!**

** Guest: Merci et voici la suite tant attendue! ;)**

** immortelle42: La voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plaira! ;)**

** Guest La voici! ;)**

** Odessa: Merci et je suis contente de voir que le Stebekah te plait! :)**

** Cybella500 Merci beaucoup! Et j'essayerai de continuer! ;)**

** Mel023 Merci pour ta review! ;) Desolée que tu ne soies pas Stebekah... Tu es Mabekah alors?**

Pdv Matt

Après l'étreinte groupée, je laissai Elena, Alaric et Caroline pour aller prendre Stefan et sa femme... Sa femme... Cela me faisait tout drôle! I peine deux ans, il voulait passer l'éternité au près d'Elena et maintenant il était marié! Je garai mon pick-up dans le parking de l'aéroport. J'espérai que la femme de Stefan n'allait pas faire sa difficile... En général, les filles n'aimaient pas trop mon pick-up... Personne , mis à part Rebekah... Elle me manquait vraiment! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle venait de me sauver.

**Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais enterré vivant ici... J'était fatigué et l'air commençait à manquer. Je me surpris à penser à Rebekah. Cette belle blonde qui m'avait touché. Je lui faisait entièrement confiance. Je me remémorai son visage une dernière fois. Sentant la mort m'attraper, je souriais en me rappelant certains moments à ses côtés. Je savais que la bague allait me faire revenir mais j'allais également mourir de nouveau... Combien de temps avant de développer une double personnalité comme Alaric? J'allais me laisser aller lorsque l'on me délivra. Je sortis alors rapidement de ce cercueil et me tournai pour voir mon sauveur... Ou ma sauveuse!**

**" Je pars seulement quelques mois, et tu es déjà dans les ennuis? " Sourit Rebekah derrière moi.**

**Je me tournai, et lui souris. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.**

**" Mmh... Voilà ce qui m'a tant manqué! " Sourit-elle.**

**" Au moins, nous sommes deux " Répondis-je.**

**" Alors... Quoi de neuf? A part la partie où on a essayé de te tuer! " Rigola Rebekah.**

**" C'est ça, rigole bien! Tu t'y connais bien toi en 'quelqu'un veut me tuer'... " Me moquai-je.**

**" D'accord tu as raison! " Sourit-elle.**

**" Alors... Tu vas me rendre visite souvent? "**

**" J e... Je ne sais pas vraiment... " Fit-elle ayant perdu son sourire.**

**" Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche? "**

**" Matt... C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit... Et je veux qu'on en profite pleinement! "**

**" Ok! " Souris-je malgré la tristesse flagrante que je ressentais. " Quand tu dis 'profiter pleinement' tu veux dire... ? "**

**Elle retrouva son sourire et m'embrassa.**

Je regardai les alentours pour voir si Stefan arrivait tout en pensant à Rebekah. Je me tournai et tombai sur elle. Wahou... Je ne pensais pas jamais avoir des hallucinations d'elle... Stefan arriva à sa hauteur, avec un bébé...

" Qu'est ce que... " Commençai-je.

" Salut Matt! " Sourit Stefan.

" Salut... " Souris-je, toujours aussi choqué.

" Salut Matt... Ça fait longtemps... " Bredouilla Rebekah qui prit le bébé des bras de Stefan.

" Vous... C'est toi la femme de Stefan? " S'exclama Matt. " Et... Et ce bébé il est à qui? Vous avez adopté?!"

" Oui on est mariés... Et quant au bébé... Il faut que tu nous promettes que tu ne diras rien! " Fit Rebekah avant de commencer son récit.

Nous étions en voiture depuis presque une heure et seul les cris de Hope résonnaient dans mon pick-up. Et dire que Klaus était papa... D'une magnifique petite fille qui plus est... Je l'adorais déjà. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et des bouclettes blondes encadraient son visage.

" Elle ne veut pas s'arrêter de pleurer, Stefan... Tu peux me donner le biberon qui est dans le sac? " Demanda Rebekah.

" D'accord chérie... " Répondit-il en lui passant le biberon d'Hope.

Rebekah tenta de lui donner le biberon mais rien y fit, elle pleurait toujours... Surement le manque de sa vraie mère. Elle parvint tout de mêmeà s'endormir. J'aperçus la pension Salvatore et me garai devant. J'ouvris la portière de Rebekah qui me sourit. Je détournai alors le regard. Non mais sérieusement. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu elle me répétait à quel point elle m'aimait et maintenant elle était mariée à Stefan! Elle pensait sérieusement que j'allais lui parler comme si de rien n'était?! Nous rentrâmes alors au manoir et fûmes prit d'assaut par Caroline. Après l'appel de Klaus et la venue d'Hope, un silence de mort régnait dans la pension...

" Comment est-possible? " Demanda Caroline en regardant Hope. " Vous avez adopté?! Vous êtes sérieux? "

" Caroline! " La coupa Stefan en voyant l'air réprobateur de Care. " C'est une Mikaelson... C'est la fille de Klaus... " Lui annonça t-il d'une traite.

" De Klaus?! Comment ça de Klaus?! C'est pas vrai! " S'énerva Caroline tandis qu'Elena descendit suivie de Jeremy et d'Alaric.

" Alaric! " S'exclama Stefan en l'enlaçant.

Il frappa dans la main de Jeremy et se tourna vers Elena. Elle lui sourit tristement et il s'enlacèrent sous l'œil énervé de Rebekah. Pfff, maintenant elle faisait la jalouse!

" Attends... Qu'est ce qu'un bébé fait ici? " S'étonna Elena.

" C'est la fille de Klaus! " Rit Caroline nerveusement. La situation la dépassait vraiment et à moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais à elle encore plus.

" Comment c'est possible? Les vampires peuvent finalement procréer? " s'excita Elena.

" Non... " Intervint Rebekah.

" Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, elle? " Fit Elena avant de réaliser quelque chose. " Ne me dîtes pas que c'est elle la femme de Stefan? "

" Et bah oui il va falloir vous y faire! Si vous voulez bien me laisser vous expliquer... " Soupira Rebekah, ayant marre de la même réaction toutes les cinq minutes. Elle n'avait pas qu'à venir! " Donc, je disais, seuls les hybrides sont capables de procréer. Certes ils ont été transformés en vampires, mais ils sont nés loup-garous... Et eux, sont capables de se reproduire... "

" Donc un jour, il s'est réveillé avec un soudain de besoin d'avoir une famille?! " Ironisa Caroline.

" Bien sur que non! Quand il a couché avec Hayley, il ne se doutait pas de... " Commença Rebekah avant de se faire couper par Caroline.

" Hayley? Comme Hayley Marshall?! " S'énerva Caroline, portant sa main à son ventre qui la faisait toujours souffrir.

" C'est pas le moment! " Rétorqua Alaric. " Il s'est passé un truc dans la chambre de Damon..."

" Un truc? Quel genre de truc? " M'enquis-je, ne voulant plus pensé à Rebekah.

" On était en haut et puis on a aperçu Sheila... La grand-mère de Bonnie!" Dit Jeremy. " Elle ne nous a dit qu'une seule chose... "

" Quoi? S'impatienta Rebekah, comme à son habitude.

" Elle nous a dit ' Ils attendent d'être sauvés, seul Hope peut les sauver... '... " Répondit Elena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Odessa: Merci pour ta review et je pense que ce chapitre va te rassurer. Quant à la phrase d'Elena, et bah, tu peux lire ci-dessous les réactions de tout le monde! ;)**

**Lea Michaelson: La voici! ;)**

** Camelia Bella: Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Effectivement Klaus va être furax! Et ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, moi j'adore Hope! Rien que le fait de savoir que des sorcière allaient la tuer m'a choquée!**

** Mel023: La réaction de Caroline n'est pas terminée, lol! Quant à la phrase d'Elena, tu vas plus la comprendre si tu lis ce chapitre! ;)**

Chapitre 3  
Pdv Elena  
Je venais de prendre une douche et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Damon où il restait quelques unes de mes affaires. J'enfilai un slim et une chemise de Damon. Je regardai la chambre et des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

'' Elena... '' Fit une voix derrière moi.

Alaric vînt vers moi et m'enlaça.

'' Il reviendra Elena! Stefan va arriver et il va nous aider, ok? ''

'' Oui... Je ne sais pas comment vous faites... Damon était ton meilleur ami et tu tiens le coup! En plus, tu dois faire face à ta nouvelle condition de vampire et... '' Je me stoppai au milieux de mon récit, des images de Damon plein la tête.

'' Et ce n'est pas moi qui ait perdu l'amour de ma vie. Damon reviendra et il me tuera pour t'avoir laissé dans cet état. Ce serait dommage, étant donné que je viens à peine de revenir de l'Autre Côté... ''

Je souris légèrement et Jeremy vînt.

'' Heu... Vous allez vous en faire souvent des câlins? '' Sourit-il en entrant .

Ils rigolèrent quand un vent se leva dans la pièce.

'' Qu'est ce qui se passe?! '' M'inquiétai-je

'' _**Hope...**_ ''

'' D'où ça vient? '' Cria Alaric.

'' _**Hope... ** _''

'' Elena... '' M'interpella Jeremy en m'attrapant le bras. '' Regarde... ''

Je me tournai alors vers le miroir de Damon et y aperçût Sheila Bennett.

'' _**Hope**_'' Continua la défunte.

'' Qui est Hope? Que veut-elle? '' S'enquit mon frère.

'' _**Elle les sauvera **_ ''

" Qui? " S'enquit Alaric.

" **Elle les sauvera.** " Continua Mme Bennett.

Parlait-elle de Bonnie et Damon? Voulait-elle dire qu'il restait un espoir?

'' Bonnie et Damon? '' Demandai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

'' _**Ils attendent d'être sauvés, seule Hope peut les sauver.**_ '' Finit la grand-mère de Bonnie avant de disparaître. Je n'en revenais pas... Damon et Bonnie allaient revenir... Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir à qui était Hope.

'' Il faut prévenir les autres! '' M'exclamai-je

Nous arrivâmes en bas et tombâmes sur Stefan, Rebekah et Hope. Après des révélations troublantes et des retrouvailles émouvantes, nous dûmes expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à l'étage.

'' Et après elle a juste... Disparu? '' Demanda Matt.

J'acquiesçai, mon regard fixé sur le bébé.

'' Et elle dit que seule Hope peut les sauver, mais qui? '' Réagit Caroline.

'' Bonnie et Damon! '' M'exclamai-je. '' On doit trouver cette Hope! ''

Tout les regards, exceptés le mien et celui d'Alaric et Jeremy, se dirigèrent instantanément vers le bébé.

'' Pas question! '' S'exclama Rebekah en se levant.

'' Rebekah, c'est mon frère! '' Tenta Stefan.

'' Et elle, c'est ma nièce! '' S'énerva Rebekah.

'' Que se passe t-il? '' M'enquis-je.

'' Elle s'appelle Hope! Le bébé s'appelle Hope! '' M'éclaira Matt.

'' Oh mon Dieu! Mais c'est génial! '' Souris-je.

'' Quoi? Vous avez déjà tué deux de mes frères rien que pour le bonheur d'Elena! Si vous toucher à Hope, je vous tue!''

'' Tes frères n'étaient pas des sains, Rebekah! '' S'énerva Caroline.

'' Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de tomber amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux! '' Siffla Rebekah. Elle se tourna ensuit vers moi. " T'en a pas marre d'être égoïste?! "

" Egoïste? Je veux juste retrouver l'homme que j'aime! " Rétorquai-je, les larmes menaçant de couler.

" Arrête ton coup avec les larmes! Ca ne marche qu'avec les Salvatore et ceux à qui tu prétends être leurs amie! " Ragea Rebekah.

" Quoi? Je ne t'ai poignardé que parce que je pensais que c'était le mieux! "

" Je ne parle pas de ça! Je parle du fait que tu as tué mon frère Finn, qui après neuf cents ans dans un cercueil n'attendait que le retour de sa femme Sage, uniquement pour tuer Nik! Je parle du fait que vous avez tué Kol et par la même occasion des milliers de vampires uniquement parce que tu ne supportais pas ta condition de vampire! Et maintenant, tu veux utilisé un bébé parce que ton copain était suicidaire et a fait sauté le Mystic Grill! TU TE MOQUES DE MOI?! " S'énerva Rebekah.

La pièce fut plongée dans un silence total. Rebekah prit Hope dans ses bras.

" Fais comme tu veux Stefan! Moi, je rentre! Si tu veux rester avec ce stupide double, vas-y! " Fit-elle en s'apprêtant à partir, Hope dans ses bras.

" Rebekah... Tu sais très bien que je ne laisserai jamais personne faire du mal à Hope! " S'exclama Stefan, " Je veux juste retrouver mon frère! "

" Et Bonnie! " Rajoutai-je.

Rebekah soupira et sortit de la pièce. Stefan souffla et partit à sa poursuite.

" Klaus a un bébé! " S'exclama Caroline. " Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire! "

" C'est étonnant, hein? " Sourit Jeremy.

" C'est énervant! " Ragea Caroline. " Il allait avoir un bébé avec Hayley et ça ne lui a pas empêcher de revenir à Mystic Falls! "

Il est vrai qu'il avait tout de même couché avec Caroline! Mais Caroline avait dit que ce n'était rien et qu'elle l'avait oublié mais sa réaction ne faisait que prouver le contraire. Son état nous inquiétait tous, étant donné, qu'elle était souvent prise de spasme au niveau du ventre. Pour un vampire, c'était très étrange...

" Quel... " Commença Caroline avant de se tordre en deux.

" Care? " S'inquiéta Matt en la prenant.

" C'est bon, ça va... " Souffla t-elle. " Ne vous inquiétez pas... "

J'allai parler quand quelqu'un sonna.

" J'y vais! " S'exclama Alaric.

Il accourut jusqu'à la porte à vitesse vampirique. Il s'arrêta un instant, peu habitué à sa nouvelle condition, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

" Tyler! " S'exclama Alaric après avoir ouvert la porte.

" Salut tout le monde! " Nous salua Tyler.

Il entra et m'envoya un sourire désolé... Je faisais donc pitié à tout le monde? Il se rendit alors compte de l'état de Caroline.

" Caroline... Tu vas bien? Encore ces douleurs au ventre? " S'inquiéta t-il.

" Oui... " Souffla t-elle. " Mais ça va! " S'empressa t-elle de rajouter.

" T'es sure? " Insista t-il.

" Oui... Et tu ne sais pas la dernière? Klaus et Hayley ont une fille! " Rit cyniquement Caroline.

Celui-ci, détourna le regard un instant.

" Tu... Tu savais? Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit?" Réalisa Caroline.

" Oui... "

" Tu n'as rien dit! Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux?! " S'énerva Caroline.

" Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça? I peine deux heures, tu étais stressée à l'idée de revoir Stefan et maintenant tu as complètement oublié qu'il était à Mystic Falls! " S'énerva à son tour.

Caroline se tint légèrement le ventre.

" Désolé... " S'excusa rapidement Tyler.

" Il me semble que tu avais préparé du guacamole, Care... " Fis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. " Si on passait à table? "

Elle acquiesça et après un repas silencieux, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rebekah, Stefan et... Hope.

" Hey! Vous ne m'avez même pas attendu! " S'exclama Stefan, l'air faussement fâché.

" On en avait besoin! " Souris-je légèrement.

" Bon j'ai réfléchis et... " Commença Rebekah avant de remarquer la présence de Tyler. " Toi! Qu'est ce que tu fais là! "

" C'est toi qui m'a libéré! " S'exclama Tyler.

" Klaus pense que tu es encore enfermé là-bas! " S'énerva Rebekah.

" Qu'importe! Il n'est pas là! " S'exclama Tyler.

De quoi parlaient-ils? Tyler avait été enfermé quelque part? Et il était censé y être toujours?

" Ca ne serait tarder! " Avoua Rebekah.

" Quoi?! " S'écria Caroline.

" Vous ne pensez quand même pas que j'allais vous laisser utilisé ma nièce sans l'accord de son père?! Klaus va venir parce qu'il ne vous fait pas confiance! "

Caroline sembla blessée, Stefan indifférant, Jeremy et Alaric choqués quant à Tyler... Effrayé?

" Klaus va venir ici... " Réalisa Caroline dans un murmure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey tout le monde! Tout d'abbord, je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews. Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais il l'intrigue commencera réellement dans le prochain chapitre, car un peu d'action serai la bienvenue! ;p.**

**Odessa: Oui, les retrouvailles Klaroline vont être hard! Quand à ses maux de ventre et bah en fait il s'agit de... Non, je te laisse la surprise! ;p Tyler... Il faut avouer que dans The Originals il a été un vrai ***! On verra également les retrouvailles Klyler! ( Mélange de prénom très bizarre... )**

**Lea Michaelson: La voici, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! ;)**

**Camelia: Effectivement! La perte de Damon embrouille vraiment l'esprit d'Elena. Elle se rendra compte qu'elle a exagéré mais bon... Elle l'aime vraiment son Damon. Et Klaus, de toute manière n'allait pas laisser ça faire! :)**

**Mel023: Klaus... Ca me fait vraiment plaisir d'enfin l'intégrer à ma fiction. Elena est aveuglée par la perte de Damon et c'est donc pour qu'il faut qu'elle le retrouve. De toute manière ce bébé est intouchable! **

**Cassandre: Ne t'inquiète pas je pense la même chose! Même si les choses paraissent facile, tu verras les obstacle qu'il va y avoir. Car si dans me fiction Klaroline, ils sont ensembles au bout du deuxièmes chapitre, et bah l'intrigue principale est finie! Ca ne sert donc à rien de la continuer. Mais il faudra bien les mettre ensemble au bout d'un moment car je suis très impatiente et je n'aimerai pas être à la place de mes lectrices! ;)**

**Alina: Merci et le voici!:)**

**Marion60: Ca c'est clair! Heureusement que ce site existe parce que ca permet de laisser le Klaroline en vie! ;)**

Chapitre 4

Pdv Caroline

Klaus allait revenir... Les battements de mon cœur se firent plus mouvementés à l'annonce de Rebekah... Il était pourtant censé ne jamais revenir! N'empêche, il s'agissait tout de même de sa fille... Sa fille... Rien que d'y penser me faisait mal, mais pourquoi? Ma réaction était complètement stupide! Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Klaus alors pourquoi cet énervement? Klaus était devenu mon ami et il aurait du me prévenir de la grossesse de la salope-garou!

" Pourquoi est ce que t'as fais ça?! " S'écria Tyler.

" T'es bouché ou quoi? Il-Ne-Vous-Fais-Pas-Assez-Confiance! " S'énerva Rebekah.

Il ne nous faisait pas confiance? Et lui qui se déclarait être mon ami! N'importe quoi! Et puis, Rebekah était chiante. Comment Stefan faisait-il pour la supporter quotidiennement?!

" Je... Je dois partir! " Fit Tyler.

" Quoi?! Non, Klaus t'a autorisé à revenir à Mystic-Falls, tu t'en souviens? " Lui rappelai-je. " Tu n'as pas besoin de fuir! "

" Tu ne comprends pas! Il s'est passé trop de chose à la Nouvelle-Orléans... "

" Tu es allé accomplir ta vengeance?! " M'exclamai-je.

" C'est ce que je t'avais dit que j'allais faire! " Rétorqua t-il.

" Qu'est ce que tu as fait? " Demandai-je, curieuse.

" Je... Ca n'a plus d'importance! " Fit-il, gêné.

" Je vais y aller... Je dois aller prendre mon service au Grill! " Nous dit Matt.

" Attends! Je dois travailler aussi! Tu peux m'déposer? " Lui demanda Jeremy.

" Pas de souci! " Sourit-il légèrement.

Le pauvre... La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Rebekah, ils étaient ensemble, et maintenant c'était... Rebekah Salvatore. Ugh! Matt partit alors, me lançant un sourire réconfortant. La pièce se vida peu à peu. Elena et Alaric étaient sortis prendre l'air, nous laissant Tyler, Rebekah, Stefan et moi seuls.

" Il n'y a plus de couches! " S'exclama Rebekah.

" C'est bon, on a qu'à aller en chercher! " Lui sourit Stefan.

" Ok... On a qu'a aller au Mystic Market **(Nda: Et oui, j'ai trouvé ça toute seule! ;) )**. C'est pas très loin..." Lui fit Rebekah.

" Ok, ma belle! "

Il s'apprêtèrent à franchir la porte quand Rebekah se retourna soudainement.

" Caroline! " M'interpella t-elle. " Tu peux garder Hope? Nik m'a dit que tu es la seule à qui je peux la confier... " M'annonça t-elle.

" Vraiment? " Souris-je malgré moi.

" Ouai... Apparemment il te fait vraiment confiance! Mais ne laisse surtout pas Lockwood s'en approcher! " Me mit-elle en garde avant de s'éclipser avec Stefan.

" Quoi?! Pourquoi elle ne veut pas que tu l'approche?! " M'exclamai-je.

" Je... Je ne sais pas... " Me mentit-il.

Non mais sérieusement, nous sommes tout de même resté ensemble deux ans! Je vois très bien qu'il ment! Mais je ne voulais pas insister, après tout, nous étions séparés désormais...

" Bon... Alors ne t'approche pas d'Hope. " Lui dis-je.

" Quoi?! Mais t'es sérieuse?! " S'exclama t-il.

" Tu l'as entendue? Il me fait confiance pour Hope, alors je respecte ses méthodes! " Lui fis-je.

Il soupira et s'installa sur le canapé en cuir. Je m'approchai alors du landeau et pris le bébé dans mes bras. Elle était magnifique. Ses yeux était d'un bleu profond et de jolies bouclettes blondes encadraient son visage. Je voyais déjà la magnifique femme qu'elle allait devenir. Une magnifique jeune femme à l'accent irrésistible! Il faudrait bien qu'elle hérite de quelque traits de son père et j'espère, le moins possible de sa mère.

" Elle est magnifique! " Souris-je les yeux rivés sur elle.

Nous passâmes ensuite la soirée à regarder ma série favorite. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas admiré Derek Morgan!*****

" Où sont passés Stefan et Rebekah? " M'impatientai-je, non pas que je n'aimais pas m'occuper d'Hope.

" Je ne sais pas... Sûrement en train d'aller chercher Klaus! Klaus... Merde il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille! " Réalisa Tyler.

" Ty', pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as fait à la Nouvelle Orléans? " M'enquis-je.

" Je... Parce que ton regard sur moi changera et ton estime pour moi aussi. "

" Ce que tu as fais est aussi grave que ça? " Dis-je.

" Klaus m'a réellement changé, et ça me fait le détester encore plus! Ma haine contre lui me fait oublié tout le reste, toutes mes convictions, mon bon côté. Je ne pense qu'à une chose! Lui faire du mal! "

" Qu'as-tu fais, Tyler? " Insistai-je une dernière fois, redoutant son aveu.

" J'ai tenté de tuer Hayley, et par la même occasion le bébé... " M'avoua t-il.

Oh mon Dieu! Je resserrai mon emprise sur Hope et m'écartai de Tyler. Il avait voulu tuer un bébé! Un être humain innocent!

" Care... " Commença t-il.

" Tu allais tuer ce bébé... Cette magnifique petite fille, pour les erreurs de Klaus?! Tu te moques que moi? " M'énervai-je.

" Je sais! C'est horrible, je... "

" Effectivement! " Le coupai-je. " Tu devrais partir, si Klaus te vois il te tueras! Ce que je ferais à sa place! " Rétorquai-je froidement.

J'adorai déjà cette petite bouille, et le fait de savoir qu'il avait attenté à sa vie me choquai et m'énervais. Il acquiesça et se leva. Il me lança un dernier regard et ouvrit la porte, s'apprêtant à utiliser sa vitesse vampirique. Il fut alors arrêter par quelqu'un.

" Alors, on ne m'attend même pas pour dire bonjour? " Ironisa t-il.

" Klaus... " Soupira Tyler.

Klaus était là devant moi, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'avais plus mal au ventre...

***Derek Morgan est un personnage fictif de " Esprit Criminel " ou " Criminal Minds ", qui est le titre original.**


End file.
